real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
I Would Have Liked Working With You
is the second episode of Survivor: Isla Del Sol. Summary Tarija Everyone gets back to camp and Kel thanks the tribe for keeping him. The guys all go down to the beach and Kel chuckles and says the guys have numbers now and Gary says Nevaeh screwed them over. Caden asks which girl they should go for next and Kel says they should keep Nevaeh around for getting Alex out. Daniel says they can choose between Jenny or Brenda whenever they go to tribal again and they all agree and go back up to camp and go to sleep. The girls are hanging out by the water well and Brenda says that they need to make sure they get Caden and Daniel with them so they don't get screwed over by Alex leaving. Nevaeh says they probably can make that work and Jenny agrees, saying they almost kept Alex had Nevaeh not changed her mind and Nevaeh says it was a group decision and the other girls go silent. Kel and Nevaeh are talking and Nevaeh says the girls are blaming her for Alex going and Kel says that she wasn't the only one to vote for Alex anfd Nevaeh says that's what she was thinking but she didn't want to argue with them. Kel says that the girls seem catty that they're blaming you for that and Nevaeh says she's always gotten along better with guys. Kel says that he just gets along with smart people which is why he gets along with Nevaeh and Gary but not people like Jenny or Daniel and Nevaeh laughs and agrees. The tribe is all hanging out at camp and Daniel is cooking some food for everybody. He finishes it and tells everyone he made Survivor-style sushi and did the best he could with the ingredients he has. Everyone tries it and says it's amazing and the tribe thanks Daniel. Jenny jokes and says she wants Daniel to get to the end just so he can make these meals all day and Daniel laughs and says he just wants to be useful. Potosi Destiny and Sydney are hanging out in the woods and doing their daily idol search since they're already on the bottom of the tribe. The two are searching in the same area when Sydney finds a paper and calls over Destiny. The two read the paper and it's a clue to the idol. The clue explains that the idol is going to be hidden at the next immunity challenge and shows where it is, so in order to get it Sydney has to be brave enough to get it in the middle of the challenge. The two women celebrate and Destiny says she has to go for it and Sydney says she doesn't even care if people see and they head back to camp. Mac, Luke and Isaiah are talking and Mac and Isaiah surprisingly have a lot in common. The two discuss how they got into comic books and video games and get to know each other very well while Luke just listens. Mac goes on a tangent about comic books yet again and Luke expected Isaiah to be annoyed but Isaiah is interested in what Mac is talking about and inserts his own opinions and Mac is pleasantly surprised to be able to discuss this type of topic with Isaiah when he's a basketball player. Naomi is on the beach sleeping and tanning when Jorge and Connie walk in, loud and flirting with each other. Naomi tries to ignore them but the two keep talking loudly and Naomi can't fall back asleep so she asks them to leave, and Jorge says they'll just be quieter. After a few minutes, Jorge accidentally kicks some sand in Naomi's eyes and she calls Jorge an idiot and Connie steps in to defend Jorge. The two girls start to bicker and Jorge breaks it up and apologizes to Naomi. Naomi tells them both to leave and they do, but Connie is still angry at her. Challenge The challenge is played and during the challenge, Destiny tries to distract her tribe from what Sydney is doing so Sydney grabs the idol and hides it in her bra. Potosi wins immunity. Tarija will attend tribal council again. Tarija The girls are all talking down at the beach and Nevaeh asks what they should do. Jenny says she thinks it can be easy to just vote for Kel and Brenda agrees, saying she thinks Caden and Daniel will vote for him. Nevaeh asks if they're sure they don't wanna vote Gary and Brenda says Gary didn't do anything wrong. Nevaeh reluctantly agrees to the plan and Brenda says she'll talk to Caden. Caden and Brenda are talking and flirting back and forth because Brenda is trying to use her looks to get him to flip. Brenda says she wants to actually vote Kel this time since what he did to Alex was still mean and Caden agrees, saying he didn't like any of the mean jokes even if they were to just be funny. Brenda says she thinks the two of them, Jenny, Daniel and Nevaeh could vote for him and Caden says he'll talk to Daniel about it and Brenda hugs him and thanks him which makes him blush. Nevaeh and Kel are walking and Kel asks what names have been thrown out. Nevaeh says Brenda and Jenny want him out but she doesn't want to and Kel sighs, annoyed that his name was brought up again. Kel points out how Brenda is like Parvati by flirting with Caden and Nevaeh says she's flirting with him right now and Kel says she has to go or else she could win the whole thing. Nevaeh says she's down with that plan and Kel thanks her for being loyal to him. The guys are talking and Kel says Nevaeh is for sure with them. Kel then asks Caden if Brenda talked to him about flipping. Daniel gives Caden a look to hint that he should deny it, but Caden feels he can't lie to Kel so he says he and Brenda did talk about voting Kel. Kel asks if Brenda is flirty with him and Caden is confused and says she is. Kel says that Brenda will flirt with anyone to get further since that's her gameplay and Caden feels betrayed and asks if that's true. Kel says it is and Caden is now unsure about what to do. Tribal Council Jeff asks Gary how it feels to lose another challenge and he says it sucks because they have to lose another member when their morale is already low. Jeff asks Kel about the previous tribal and Kel says he still feels bad and that it's following him because he's in trouble again tonight. Jeff asks Daniel who the vote is between and he says he isn't sure but he thinks Kel is a target. Jeff asks Brenda why Kel would be a target and she says Kel's joke offended someone which made him stick out, and once your name is out there it's hard to get out of the spotlight. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Kel. Brenda. That's one vote Kel, one vote Brenda. Brenda scoffs. Brenda. Kel. That's two votes Brenda, two votes Kel. Brenda looks at Nevaeh who won't make eye contact. Brenda. Caden then looks down sadly and Brenda looks at Jenny, worried. Second person voted out of Survivor: Isla Del Sol... Brenda (5-2) Brenda stays sitting for a moment, surprised at the vote. Brenda gets up and hugs Jenny and wishes her good luck. Caden apologizes and she tells him to not be sorry and that she's only pissed at the rat of the group and Nevaeh rolls her eyes. Brenda grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She walks out without saying another word and Jenny has a tear rolling down her cheek and she looks hurt by the betrayal. Votes Caden voted Brenda: "I'm really sorry Brenda, but with Nevaeh flipping and me being scared voting out Kel would be a mistake, I just have to do this and stay with the guys alliance. You're great... I'm sorry." Daniel voted Brenda: "Caden shouldn't have told Kel you two talked but he's an honest and genuine kid so I understand why he did and I'm not surprised. Sorry you have to go out like this, I would have liked working with you." Gary voted Brenda: "You seem like a nice girl but you also seem like a very clever and charismatic girl which is too dangerous to keep around in a game like this." Kel voted Brenda: "I'm voting you because you seem like a smart player but let's be honest, you can't be that smart if you honestly expect to get me out this round. I control this tribe and Nevaeh is gonna get all of the hate for this." Nevaeh voted Brenda: "Sorry girl but I think you're a much bigger threat than Kel is and Kel is really useful to me right now because he's backed into a corner." Brenda voted Kel: "You just seem like an unpleasant, bitter person. I think I did a good job of convincing Caden to flip which in turn would have Daniel flip, so us girls should be good." Jenny voted Kel: "I'm sure you're a nice guy but that joke didn't leave a good taste in my mouth and I don't associate with someone who says something like that." Final Words "I'm very disappointed in this vote. I know I have what it takes to get far and win this game but Nevaeh is an awful player and ruined a perfectly good girls alliance that could have dominated this game. I don't blame Caden and Daniel for not flipping, I understand why, and I just hope Jenny can save herself and survive for a little while." - Brenda, 15th Place